tommy_adventuresfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Grupos , organizaciones, comandos, ...
Los grupos son una buena manera de organizarse, ya sean aliados o enemigos la organizacion de un grupo de personas es importante para el exito de la mision. Escuadron Anti anti-Loquenderos Nº 115 A principios del 2009, el soldado Tommy es ascendido a Sargento 1º tras ser (supuestamente) el unico superviviente del peloton de mas de 20 personas en el que estaba, los cuales fueron eliminados durante una celebracion nocturna (la noche que Tommy conocio a Reisen) y tras tomar venganza contra los culpables por si solo (supuestamente) recibio varias medallas y se le permitio formar un escuadron de accion especial de minimo 2 personas para poder desarrollar su nuevo papel de lider de operaciones especiales. Tras cientos de expedientes de soldados, Tommy encuentra a Diego y Carlos, 2 soldados que compartian bastante de sus personalidades con Tommy, lo cual hacia la co-operacion mas exitosa. En ese punto sus miembros eran: *Sargento 1º; Tommy *Cabo; Diego *Soldado raso; Carlos Mas tarde en una operacion de nombre clave Phoenix (En la que su escuadron fue destinado a tomar venganza contra los Anti-Loquenderos por destruir su base) la cuarta y ultima incorporacion del equipo, Juan, Pilo novato, Ingeniero y hacker profesional, estrella el elicoptero en medio de un cuartel anti-loquendero, dejando al 115 a su propia suerte sin extraccion o refuerzos. En ese punto sus miembros eran: *Sargento 1º; Tommy *Cabo; Diego *Ingeniero Tactico; Juan *Soldado raso; Carlos Tras varios meses de guerrilla el 115 a sido capaz de sabotear gran parte de las defensas antiloquenderas permitiendo al ejercito loquendero entrar y tomar la ciudad. La 115 Disavowed A pesar de ser el escuadron que lideraba el ataque, al desaparecer sin dejar rastro (futuro alternativo de 20XX) la 115 es tachada de honor y se busca a sus integrantes por desertar. En ese punto sus miembros eran: *Sargento 1º; Tommy *Cabo; Diego *Ingeniero Tactico; Juan *Soldado raso; Carlos *Francotiradora; Reisen Contienen algun tipo de afiliacion: *Dm y sus amigos *Solmuray *Tom *Bill Tommy tras regresar decide deshacer la 115 y mantener el menor contacto posible con sus compañeros. Neo - 115 Tras "recibir" el perdon del ejercito loquendero, Tommy decide crear un pequeño grupo de mercenarios a nombre de Neo - 115. En ese punto sus miembros eran: *Tommy *Diego *Juan *Carlos *Reisen *Dm y sus amigos *Solmuray *Tom *Alfa *Female Scout (Ryuko) Phoenix .Int Es nombre de la 115 actual, despues de la muerte de Tommy y sus compañeros, los unicos vivos estaban deprimidos y consideraban abandonar, pero con la hija adoptada de Tommy, Tumokka (Lily), la 115 resurgio a nombre de Neo15(Al principio) Tras la guerra con Morden y GMan paso a llamarse Phoenix International (Phoenix .Int), aunque con menos miembros. los actuales miembros de la 115 son: *CEO: Lily *Jefa de I+D / Brazo izquierdo de Lily: Kimiko *Guardaespaldas personal de Lily / Brazo derecho de Lily: Tommy *Jefa de personal: Alpha *Instructora jefa: Shinox *Experto en aviacion y jefe del departamento P.I.S.S.R.U: Luigi *Provedora de material belico: Rin Kagamine (Ammu-Nation) *Jefa de Inteligencia: Clara Loft * Instructores: Chris, Adrian Shephard, Clancy Mientras que no hay rangos como en el ejercito, Phoenix tiene un sistema de clasificacion acorde a las habilidades y capacidades de su personal, la clasificacion es la siguiente: * Class S: Personal supremo, CEO y Segundo al mando en caso de ausencia de CEO (Lily y Tommy) * Class A: Personal de combate especial / jefa en funciones (Alpha y Kimiko) * Class B: Instructores y jefes de departamento (Luigi, Shinox, etc) * Class C: Tropas y personal de combate estandar * Class D: Personal de reserva / no combatiente en situacion normal (Clara Loft, Rin) * Class X: Personal inusual (Lucy y Angel, Chris, Sakura) * Class Z: Personal Civil / Funciones no combatientes (Haku, el personal de limpieza, etc...) Como sea Phoenix SI tiene un sitema de departamentos entre ellos los mas destacables son: * The Meeting Crew (The MCs) La "Mesa redonda" de Phoenix, donde todos los pricipales miembros de Phoenix se reunen para discutir asuntos que conciernen a Phoenix o a un departamento en especifico. * Inteligence and Destruction (I+D) El departamento cientifico de Phoenix de donde salen nuevas armas, artilugios y equipamiento. Kimiko es la encargada de este departamento. * Civil Interest Globally (C.I.G.) El departamento "Civil" de Phoenix, todo personal no combatiente asi como relaciones publicas se encuentra aqui. Alpha esta a cargo de este departamento. * Bootcamp Operative Ofense Before Service (B.O.O.B.S) El departamento de entrenamiento, normalmente a cargo de salvaguardar las vidas de los reclutas hasta que esten listos para el servicio activo. Adrian se encarga de este departamento. * Assassins and Snipers Elite Corps (A.S.E.C.) El cuerpo de Elite de Phoenix formado por lo mejor de lo mejor, aqui se encuentran tanto los miembros del Clan Zen como las personas que le han interesado a Shinox durante su entrenamiento. Shinox esta a cargo de este departamento. * Asset Security Service (A.S.S.) El personal de combate destinado a salvaguardar las instalaciones y activos de Phoenix. Mientras que technicamente no tienen administrador, Tommy se suele ocupar de este grupo. * Phoenix International Sobrenatural Supernatural Response Unit (P.I.S.S.R.U.) La unidad de respuesta a lo Paranormal ya sean fantasmas, zombies, alienigenas u otras criaturas inusuales. Luigi es el administrador y era el departamento con menos personal de todo Phoenix siendo solo 1 persona oficialmente. * Phoenix Inteligence Network for Problems (P.I.N.K.) La red de inteligencia de Phoenix, este departamento esta rodeado de misterio y no se sabe siquiera cuantas personas trabajan en el, como se llega a travajar en el, o siquiera si hay gente trabajando en el. Clara lleva este departamento y es la unica miembro reconocida de este. * Main Operational Allied Network (M.O.A.N.) La fuerza principal de Phoenix, cualquier miembro activo del servicio que no forme parte de otro departamento se encuentra aqui. Tecnicamente el departamento lo lleva Lily personalmente pero realmente su secretaria hace la mayor parte y le pasa a Lily los temas mas delicados. * Cleaning Crew (200cc) El segundo departamento completamente rodeado de misterio en Phoenix, oficialmente ellos no existen, son los limpiadores, el grupo dentro de phoenix encargado de "limpiar" cualquier desastre ya sean pruebas incriminatorias o personal desautorizado, lo unico que se sabe seguro de este departamento son: # Son 200 efectivos. # Para ser reclutado (por ellos) as de entrar a Phoenix con OCD o tener un titulo en Psycologia. # Los nombres de sus integrates son eliminados de todo registro al entrar. # Es el unico departamento que opera con total independencia dentro de Phoenix. # Lily no conoce a todos los integrantes (solo sus nombres) # El Administrador de esta seccion se hace llamar "Mr.Clean" y solo se reune con Lily bajo extricta necesidad y bajo secretismo (ni siquiera Tommy tiene permitido estar en estas reuniones) # El personal de esta seccion lleva siempre trajes de proteccion diseñados bajo estipulosas y secretivas directrizes por I+D. # Son el unico departamento autorizado para saber la verdadera identidad de Sakura, Alpha, Angel y Lucy asi como los temas mas delicados como conquistadores interdimensionales y futuras operaciones que puedan requerir sus servicios. # La lealtad de este departamento es a los valores que representan Phoenix y no a su lider, siendo el unico departamento que tiene permitido abrir fuego contra un miembro de la mesa redonda como Lily, Tommy o Kimiko. # Cuando ningun miembro de la mesa quiere hacer un interrogatorio, estos son traspasados a este departamento, asta la fecha tienen un 100% de efectividad. Anti-Loquenderos Los anti-loquenderos son personas que odian a aquellos que usan el software de voz Textaloud, es decir, los llamados Loquenderos. Son uno de los 2 enemigos de los Loquenderos, en la serie del A.V.A estos tenian una potencia militar igual a la de los Loquenderos con lo que se boicoteaban los unos a los otros (ese es uno de los papeles de la 115) Regetoneros Los otros enemigos de los Loquenderos, estos odian a los loquenderos por su gusto en la musica como su nombre indica son aquellos que se pasan el dia escuchando Regeton, y suelen ir a videos de Loquenderos a decir que pongan musica regetonera en ellos en ved de Heavy metal, Tecno, etc. Estos no se manifiestan hasta el futuro alternativo de 20XX donde se dice que hacen una alianza con los antiloquenderos y las tropas de Morden alcanzando la dominacion mundial, la ley marcial, y la casi exterminacion de los Loquenderos. Fuerzas de Morden Un ejercito algo parecido a los Nazis comandados por el General Morden, buscan la dominacion mundial y la ley marcial como modo de vida. Seguidores de Bill Laden Son los terroristas restantes despues de que el equipo de Dark eliminara a Bill Laden, buscando venganza por la muerte de su lider, primero contra Dark quien mato a su lider y al final de la 1ª temporada contra Tommy por matar a sus compañeros y sabotear su convoy, eliminandolos definitivamente en esa ocasion. Antlions Criaturas alienigenas producto del incidente de Black Mesa, Tommy se enfrento a una invasion de estas criaturas en "Otro Black Mesa NO!" Zombies (de Half-Life 2) Siendo zombies debido a un alienigena asalta cabezas, esta criatura se adhiere al craneo del usuario transformandolo fisicamente en una especie de zombie. Counter-Terrorist de Ciudad 18 No se sabe como terminaron encerrados en City 18, volviendose violentos y transformandose en la ley marcial, Tommy parece considerarles una molestia, teniendo una rivalidad con ellos. Ammu-Nation Es una tienda de armas y equipamiento presuntamente legal (al menos eso es lo que se ve hacia el exterior) los miembros VIP (como Tommy) tienen acceso a armas y equipamiento del mercado negro como artilleria pesada, explosivos de gran calibre, etc... Es la tienda donde Tommy compraba armas en City 18, se cree que Tommy puede haber tenido mas de un contacto con ellos para equipamiento "especial" a lo largo de la serie. Actualmente, gracias a Rin, es la actual provedora de Armas para Phoenix. Equipos Red y Blu Click aqui para ver el equipo RED Click aqui para ver el equipo BLU Mann.co Click aqui para ver a Mann.co La resistencia Click aqui para ver a los rebeldes de Half-Life 2 Imperio Combine Click aqui para ver a los Combine de Half-Life 2 La Republica Rebelde Tras ganar la guerra contra el Imperio Combine la resistencia tomo control de todos los territorios del imperio y en lugar de regresarlos a sus respectivas naciones decidieron convertirse en la Republica Rebelde. Los 8 temibles Un grupo de supuestos terroristas con el objetivo de destruir el Team Fortress, Tommy es contratado por los RED (lo cual no le hace mucha gracia) los cuales llevaban siguiendoles la pista mucho tiempo, para acabar con ellos. Estos son eliminados con un unico superviviente, Solmuray, el cual Tommy tendra su custodia. Se desconoce si el incidente era conocido por el equipo Blu, Mann.co o alguien aparte de los Red, ya que es extraño que Saxton Hale no interviniera. Droides Click aqui para ver al ejercito droide separatista No son un enemigo de Tommy, simplemente se encontraban en el lugar adecuado en el momento equivocado. La LSDF (Loquendo Special Detention Force) La LSDF son las fuerzas especiales Loquenderas, unos antidisturbios militares por asi decirlo. Son las fuerzas empleadas cuando hay Loquenderos desertores a los que la Policia Militar Loquendera no puede detener. Policia Militar Loquendera Los soldados especiales, destinados a la persecucion y detencion de soldados desetrores. Perseguian a Tommy y a su escuadron durante todos los años que pasaron escondidos, usando toda su potencia y presupuesto en detener al soldado legendario Tommy. Nazi Zombies Nazi zombies controlados por una ente maligna desconocida. Es un guiño a los Nazi Zombies, el minijuego que hizo famoso el COD World at War y Back Ops. Es posible que se realice una especie de miniserie aparte que parodiara este modo mas a fondo con los personajes de la historia y nuevas armas. Try-Hard-A Una banda de matones china que Tommy derroto en "Una ultima palabra..." Equipo de cientificos El equipo de cientificos que creo a Alfa, trabajaban contra su voluntad en el proyecto, cuando Tommy se llevo a Alfa les dijo que se fueran ya que al perder el proyecto los combine seguramente les matarian, se desconoce que paso con ellos. Phoenix.Int les recontrato junto con algunos magos que conoce Kimiko para formar la division de I+D de Phoenix Fuerzas de Makarov En "At least one last word..." se puede ver a muchos soldados de aspecto terroristas al servicio de Makarov, se desconoce si estas tropas las consiguio sacandolas de las tropas de Morden o si son suyas. Las Gatas de Media Noche El nombre "artistico" que tenia el grupo de ladronas de "Tumokka", originalmente solo atracaban galerias de arte de noche (De ahi su nombre) pero pronto se hicieron mas avariciosas y empezaron a robar bancos por la noche y mas recientemente cualquier cosa de dia o noche. La policia creia que estavan conectadas con Crime.NET y "Bain" esto es confirmado en el especial de navidad "Merry Xmas from Phoenix!" ya que Lily parece conocer a los ladrones y hace una llamada a Bain. Tripulacion del TomLock El TomLock tiene como tripulacion al Neo15, y un ejercito de robots aunque el Neo15 sigue haciendo todas las funciones mas importantes a mano algunas de las funciones como la vigilancia y los puestos de combate ahora las hacen los robots. Gray Mann se percato de que la 115 estaba usando sus robots, asi que tomo la fabrica de robots de Hong Kong matando al Sniper de la Try-Hard-A y dejando al futuro Phoenix.Int sin fuerzas roboticas. Crimson Rose Fundation (Fundacion Rosa Carmesi) La misteriosa organizacion que creo a Shinox, poco se sabe de esta misteriosa organizacion pero se sabe esto: hacian experimentos humanos con el fin de crear el asesino perfecto, para lograr eso, adoptavan huerfanos y los sometian a cientos de experimentos inombrables, modificando su cuerpo y mente. Kimiko trabajando para Mann.co, tenia como una de sus obligaciones encontrar organizaciones como esta, robar sus datos de investigaciones, y destruirlas. Fue cuando encontro la HQ de la Fundacion en Hong Kong que conocio a Shinox "El mejor y ultimo producto de la Fundacion Crimon Rose" La Legion Perdida El batallon Nazi Zombie que protegia el oro nazi de Lily, se sabe poco sobre como llegaron a existir en primer lugar, lo mas probable es que fuera un batallon previo del ejercito ya que su nombre era "Fuhrer's 966th Mountain Division" y fueran malditos por Lily mas tarde, la dotacion total del batallon es de: * 1 medico * 4 unidades motorizadas * 4 dotaciones de mortero * 1 unidad anti tanke * 1 operador de radio * 4 scouts * 1 Tiger I (con toda la tripulacion) + 1 mecanico * 2 granaderos * 300 soldados de infanteria La ocupacion actual del batallon es ser la fuerza principal del departamento P.I.S.S.R.U Actualmente pasan "desapercividos" como simples zombies de soldados de otras guerras ya que si se descubre de donde proceden en realidad habria problemas. Con este fin sus uniformes actuales son de una antigua unidad Ranger del ejercito de USA.